


Feeling Small

by Hexalys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Deceit, Author May Have A Soft Spot for Roceit, But they're doing their best, Gen, Insecure Roman, Logan Is Trying, Neither Is Patton, Poor Thomas, Remus IS Demented, Roman centric, Roman has issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Virgil Isn't Helping, tiny!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexalys/pseuds/Hexalys
Summary: [Idiom] feel small – to feel insignificant or see oneself negatively.Summary: A bruised ego means Roman himself will be sporting such injuries. But what happens when one’s confidence is completely shattered? When self-doubt transforms into self-loathing?OrRoman is reduced to being six inches tall and the Sides come to a few startling realizations.





	1. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman deserves more love, but for some reason I wanted to hurt him force. I don't think I'm a good person guys.

* * *

Something was off with Thomas, but the Sides hadn’t noticed it at first. A lot had been happening in Thomas’ life after all.

There was the Alfred Hitchcoppolucas callback that he wouldn’t be going to, a conflicting wedding that he would have to sit through with a forced smile, and then there was the intrusive thoughts that had only just started to let up—it was understandable that the others had missed the signs for one of Thomas’ infamous “funks”. He was more withdrawn from his friends, just quieter in general. He held himself more like Virgil, with hunched shoulders and a lowered head—as if something were weighing him down. These funks, as Patton had dubbed them years ago, never failed to unease the Sides. They didn’t happen often, thankfully, but most of the Sides had never been able to identify the source of the funks.

Morality and Anxiety tried to find where this funk was coming from, but amongst all the feelings Thomas was experiencing lately, most of them being negative emotions, they couldn’t pin down what the problem was. Logic, naturally adverse to feelings in general, was at a lost on how to deal with such chaotic sentiments and so he studied the situation from afar, hoping a detached perspective might provide an answer. Deceit was always more aware of the funks than the others, but only because the real dilemma was hidden behind a barricade of lies that even he found a little daunting to sift through.

Both halves of Creativity knew what the cause of the funks were. Remus, however, didn’t care to solve the issue, but rather soak in its toxic juices and rub his hands eagerly as he waited for the shit to hit fan. Roman, much to his shame, was in fact the source of Thomas’ funks, and he knew that things could get much worse if he didn’t do something soon.

The was why the grimacing Prince appeared in front of a black and yellow door. On it was a crest of a two-headed snake, Deceit’s symbol, which made sense seeing as this was the Dark Side’s room. Roman knew he shouldn’t be here, he knew the others—especially Virgil—would be upset that he’d gone to Deceit like this, but the Creative Side didn’t feel like he had any other options at this point.

Hidden under his royal outfit of white his body was covered in heavy bruises. They pulsed and ached and were hundred times worse than when he and Thomas had messed up that audition last year. It was so bad, he’d even started to gain cuts, something that was much harder to hide than the bruises. Even now, he was fully aware of the four thick bandages hidden throughout his person. One on his stomach, another on his back, the smallest on his right calf, while the largest was on his left bicep. Unfortunately, the severity of his wounds were also a precursor for what was to come. Roman knew it could get worse and he could feel himself reaching that point. That’s why he was seeking out Deceit. He needed to soothe his ego, even if the remedy was nothing but lies.

The Prince raised a hand to knock, face twisting up as that simple motion set a wave of pain radiating through his body. His knock lacked strength, the thuds barely audible even to him, but his fingers and knuckles throbbed in agony, so much so that he couldn’t force himself to try again.

“Deceit?” He called, voice half-choked from pain, and he grunted to clear it. Just because he was in dire straits didn’t mean he had to let the other Side know it. The door opened and Roman quickly threw a dashing grin on his face and straightened his posture despite how his back howled in protest. “Ah, there you are my scaly friend!”

“Roman, you’re looking especially…” Deceit’s eyes dragged over him in a critical manner and he had to fight the unwelcomed urge to curl up on himself. His clothes were creased with wrinkles, his hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes were large enough to give Virgil a run for his money, and the bruises decorating his jaw, left cheekbone, and right eye made him look absolutely ghastly despite how he tried to hide them with makeup. But Deceit wouldn’t mention any of that. No, he’d say that the Prince looked handsome, regal, amazing— “… _beaten down_ this morning.”

Roman’s eyes flashed in alarm, his hands clenching into fists as he gaped at the persona of lies.

“I– What? But you–”

“And just as _eloquent as always_ , I see.” The Prince’s shoulders raised up to his ears defensively. This wasn’t how this encounter was supposed to go. Deceit was supposed to lie; he was supposed to help Roman feel better!

“Now see here Dr. Heckle and Mr. Snide–”

“Where _did_ all those bruises come from, Roman?” The Dark Side asked as he examined his gloves as if he couldn’t care less. “I can’t think of many things that have happened to Thomas to cause them. Sure, deciding to miss the callback, must’ve dealt a _heavy blow_ , but this seems a little much, even for someone as _melodramatic_ as you.”

“I– They’re–” Roman’s tongue felt impossibly heavy as he continued to stare at Deceit wide-eyed. How could he say that most of the bruises had, essentially, come from the others? Patton’s concerns over Thomas being a good person pebbled his skin with contusions. This had inspired similar thinking in Thomas, who had felt particularly low ever since the trial and his admission of being a liar. And whatever Remus had done or said, seems to have only worsened these doubts. Pile that on with Virgil’s numerous self-directed anxieties—which Thomas and himself were much more susceptible to, since they valued Virgil’s worries much more now—and of course Roman would be bruised up.

But the worst contributor to his current state was really himself.

Maybe it was just Remus striking something loose in his head, but Roman had come to a horrible realization. He wasn’t helping Thomas; he was a hindrance. It seemed that no matter what he did anymore, his actions always did more harm than good. He was trying not to be selfish, and he doesn’t know when he’d started describing himself as such. Perhaps after the ‘Can Lying Be Good?’ video? No, it was before that even, after the ‘Moving On’ two-parter. That was when he’d realized his fantasies could lead Thomas astray and bring him heartache.

Or maybe it went back even further than that, to the first comments that appeared on YouTube. The hurtful remarks that scolded him for his behavior towards Virgil—something he is now ashamed of—calling him a bully. Or the countless comments that claimed he was too loud, obnoxious, an idiot, narcissistic–

Roman drew in a sharp breath as a cut formed along his collarbone. He couldn’t help hunching over, his hands shooting up to the blazing wound in a useless attempt to ease the pain somehow. All he managed to do was press his very white top against the injury, causing red to bleed through.

“Roman, what–” Remembering that he was not alone, the Prince’s eyes darted up to Deceit in horror. The other Side had a perplexed look on his face, and it was the last image Roman saw before sinking out and reappearing in his room. With a curse he tore off his shirt and summoned a mirror to observe his latest injury. It was by far the largest and the deepest gash. With a heavy sigh he flicked his hand and the wound was covered in stripes of gauze. He may not be able to make the blows to his ego disappear, but thankfully he could still tend to them easily enough.

Picking his shirt off the floor, he frowned in disgust at the red stain. With another hand gesture his clothes returned to pristine condition and he shrugged the top on with less grace than usual. He felt like Virgil on a bad day. He shook his head at that comparison, knowing he was being unkind again, and collapsed onto his throne. His last-ditch effort to avoid the inevitable turned out to be for naught.

“Not that I should’ve expected anything different.” The Side said, voice equal parts self-reprimanding and resigned. “Everything seems to be coming up storm clouds and nightshade recently.” He hated sounding so melodramatic, as Deceit had rightly accused him off, but he just wasn’t in the right headspace to be his usual glittery self. Fully slumping into the red velvet cushion of his seat, Roman let his arms spray out along his gold and ivory throne instead of using the armrests. In his sorrowful mood, it took him a few minutes to realize that the cuffs of his shirt, which normally reached his wrists in perfectly tailored fashion, now stopped at his fingertips.

“Oh no!” Jerking upwards, and hissing in pain as his injuries flared in irritation, the Prince saw, to his horror, that his shirt was indeed two-sizes too big. “Please not now!” He moaned as he stood, stumbling a little as his looser boots caught the edges of his now baggy pants. “Damn it all.” With a shaky sweep of his arm the door to his room locked itself, barring entrance to the other Sides. He couldn’t allow to let anyone see him like this, just the thought of it made him shrink a little more. Trying to hold back tears of frustration, Roman stumbled out of the throne room and into his bedroom.

Gingerly easing himself onto the king-sized bed, the Prince curled up into a ball, buried his face into a plush pillow, and let out a broken sob.

* * *

Deceit sat idly in his room, trying to get back into his book ‘The (Honest) Truth About Dishonesty’, and ultimately failed to absorb anything as he reread the same sentences. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop seeing the memory of bright red bleeding into Roman’s uniform. And bleeding was the right word for it, wasn’t it?

Deceit knew Roman, being Thomas’ ego, could get bruised quite literally, but he’d never known the Creative Side received cuts as well. With how the Prince had reacted, the panic in his eyes before fleeing, it obviously wasn’t something he wanted others to know. But if Roman were in such dire straits, why come to him of all Sides? ‘ _Not that I’m concerned about the fool._ ’ He thought to himself, eyes narrowing in irritation.

Still, the Snake couldn’t help but focus on this question, his mind puzzling out the differences between his interactions with Roman’s against the others. Before Virgil integrated himself with the others, Deceit was the Dark Side Roman got along with the best. Anxiety had always butted heads with Creativity in the past. Roman wanted to embark on grand adventures, make every fantasy a reality, and to stand in the spotlight before an adoring audience. Virgil panicked over the slightest deviations to the norm, would prefer to stay in his room with the door locked, and was afraid of being the center of attention.

From what Deceit had seen, their relationship, besides being more friendly, certainly hadn’t changed beyond the basics. Roman still wanted to go, go, go, while Virgil continued to be the collar and leash that held him back. Oh, that was good. He’d have to use that the next time the two got into an argument.

Remus, on the other hand, was ironically simpler to deduce. The Duke embodied everything the Prince despised; everything was afraid of being. Annoying to an unbearable level, perverted in all actions, and without an ounce of charm. The only reason Roman tolerated Remus was because they were twins by human standards, though in truth the two had been one and the same until Thomas turned 8 and was told that some thoughts were not okay to have.

And as for the others—well, the less said about them the better.

Deceit wouldn’t categorize his exchanges with Roman as anything negative, not from the Prince’s standpoint at least. For all the times he’d been warned about the Dark Side’s penchant for lying, Roman almost always took his “compliments” at face value. Admittedly, this amused Deceit more than it should. There was just something about Roman’s gullibility that was infinitely more charming than Patton’s blatant naiveté. But was that really it? Was the Creative Side that desperate for flattery—for an… ego boost?

“Lightbulb.” Deceit muttered to himself, tossing his book onto his desk as he tented his fingers and stared into the shadowy corners of his room. With the state Roman was in, an ego boost would’ve been exactly what he needed, and he’d never failed to pepper the Prince with false praises. Until now, that is. That would explain the stunned look on his face and the abundance of stuttering. And that cut that had suddenly appeared—had Deceit caused that?

Huffing in annoyance, the Dark Side leaned back in his chair, his head titled up towards the ceiling. He was tempted to ignore the situation entirely and let the others could deal with it. Then he remembered how they were all idiots and groaned.

Ugh, why did Roman have to show up and make this his problem? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Deceit, buck up my man! Roman and Thomas need you.


	2. Impersonated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it’s time for Deceit to do what he does best!

* * *

“What’s up, uh, everybody. How’s your day going?” Thomas recited to the camera, his grin lackluster and energy subpar. “I’m doing… okay.”

“Okay?” Patton repeated as he appeared, his worried gaze darting towards Virgil, who was studying Thomas with a heavy frown.

“Oh good, both my Anxiety and Morality have shown up three seconds in.” Thomas said before glancing between the pair with a bland expression. “What did I screw up now?”

“Screw up? You didn’t do anything wrong kiddo.” Patton quickly reassured him, looking at Virgil for help, but the Side was busy burying himself in his hood. “It’s just that you sounded so dreary. It seemed like things were starting to turn around, right? Those… thoughts have finally died down and you’ve been getting a lot more sleep.”

“Too much sleep, in fact.” Logan countered as he took his usual spot but the staircase banister. “We went over this in a previous episode, Thomas.”

“Er, yeah,” Their host said with a thoughtful expression. “the cicada rhyme thing.”

“Circadian rhythm.”

“Right, no, I remember.” Thomas replied mildly. There was obviously something to Logic’s point. Despite the extra hours of sleep, he certainly didn’t look well-rested. There was a pastiness to his complexion, his hair was messy, and his clothes were rumpled.

“Then what’s the problem?” Virgil asked hesitantly, unsure if his presence would be welcome after revealing himself as a former Dark Side.

“I guess I’ve just been having some… doubts.” The young man answered, his expression becoming conflicted briefly before returning to that black expression.

“What kind of doubts?” Patton asked agitatedly.

“Is this something I should be doing?”

“This?” Logan asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “That’s incredibly vague. Elucidate.”

“This—you know—these videos.” Thomas shrugged, looking completely unbothered by what he was saying. “I’ve just started feeling like they’re a waste of time.”

“What?!” Said the thee Sides, though each with differing volumes. They all exchanged disbelieving looks before turning back to their host.

“How can you say that?” Virgil asked in disbelief and Logan nodded as he fixed his glasses.

“I’ve personally never seen the appeal of these… colorful videos, Thomas, but even I know how proud you are of your contribution to the YouTube platform and the connection you’ve made with viewers.”

“Yeah, you help so many people kiddo! And these videos have helped you figure out a lot about yourself too.” Patton added supportively even as his hands nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his cat sweater. “How can that be a waste of time?”

“I don’t know guys. I was watching some of my videos and, well, they just aren’t any good. I mean, the thought that my content could really help anyone, could impress them–” Thomas disagreed, a slight frown taking over his features. “Don’t you think that’s kind of arrogant?”

“Hmm.” Logic hummed lowly, clearly gathering data.

“Thomas, where is all this negativity coming from?” Morality pressed.

“It’s not me.” Anxiety stated as he buried his hands into his hoodie and hunched even further into the shadows. “I mean, I cause Thomas to feel uneasy, but this is–”

“Doubt.” Logan deduced. “Your doubting yourself.”

“I guess? To be honest, I’m not really feeling anything towards my videos. They’re just so…” Thomas waved a hand in the air. “mediocre.”

“Falsehood.” Logic countered gently. “These accusations are baseless and spawned from your emotions, or rather lack thereof, not from reality. Thomas, this is a very important question, even though I hate to ask it, but what are you f-feeling right now?”

“I guess a little anxious?” Their host answered as he peered at the group. “Confused too.”

“That’s what Patton and Virgil are feeling in response to your situation. Focus on what you were feeling before we showed up.”

“…Nothing.” Logan startled at that while Patton let out a small whine. “I wasn’t feeling anything.”

“Apathy.” The Logic Side concluded, brows furrowing in thought. “The lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern. There could be many reasons for a sudden deficiency of motivation. It could be due to a weak desire, laziness, shyness, or due to an absence of self-esteem and self-confidence. Seeing as you have many desires, and while you can occasionally be lazy or shy, neither of these traits have ever you affected you this strongly.” He paused before turning to the other Sides. “I believe this may be an ego driven dilemma.”

“Which means we need Princey.” Virgil breathed, feeling some relief in knowing that Thomas’s current state wasn’t something he’d caused.

“Did someone say prince?” Right on cue the Creative Side rose up in his spot across from Thomas with a trill of whimsical music.

“Yayyy!” Patton cheered while clapping. “I’m so glad you’re here, Roman!” The jolly paternal figure than pointed dramatically at their host. “Something’s wrong with Thomas!”

“What?!” Roman shouted as he reeled back, his eyes darting to their host, who watched their interaction playout with disinterest. “Thomas, is this true? Are you in need of rescuing?”

“Er, I wouldn’t phrase it like that.” He replied awkwardly. “I’ve just been thinking about things more seriously. I mean, am I really doing any good making these videos? I enjoyed them for a while, but now they all seem so…”

“Stupendous!” Roman crowed triumphantly. “They are a monument to your creativity symbolizing everything we’ve ever strived to accomplish, as well as the hopes and dreams you’ve yet to achieve!”

“I was gonna say pointless.” Thomas finished uncaringly and the Prince jerked back in surprise.

“Yeesh.” The fanciful side quickly recovered, readjusting his clothes while narrowing his eyes at their host. “Well _somebody’s_ being a real Debbie Downer.”

“Indeed, he’s being rather gatcho.” Logan said as he flashed them one of his vocab cards. “Thomas seems to be having self-esteem issues and as you’re his ego, I thought that perhaps you could determine what the problem is and how to rectify it.”

“Nonsense! As Thomas’s pride, and joy, I can honestly say that I feel fabulous, never better in fact. Ten out of ten, would slay again.” Roman responded with a flamboyant twirl of his arms. “And are we so certain it’s his ego underperforming and not his _feelings_ that are the culprit here?” The Prince continued as he turned towards Patton. Anxiety frowned and sent the passionate Side a shrewd glance.

“Me?” Morality asked, quelling under the combined gazes of Creativity and Logic.

“You have been putting Thomas under a lot of pressure lately, padre. Frankly, I’ve felt the strain as well—and I’m a noble-bound Prince!” Roman remarked before posing in what was no doubt to supposed to be a regal stance. “If I struggled with such high expectations, I can only _imagine_ how overwhelmed our champion must feel.”

“I’m sorry Thomas!” Patton apologized, looking close to tears. “I’m trying to do better!”

“Patton, it’s fine.” Their host argued consolingly. “You’re do your best to make sure I’m a good person. It’s not your fault I’m a selfish liar with such awful thoughts.” Everyone looked surprised at that tacked on sentence, even Thomas. “Whoa, where did that come from?”

“Yeah, that definitely sounds like an ego thing.” Virgil remarked heatedly as he glared at Princey, who huffed.

“Then I am at a loss, Timid Burton, seeing as how I’m _practically glowing_ with confidence.” Roman replied as he eyed the anxious Side. “What of you?

“What about me?” He demanded defensively.

“Perhaps the _truth_ about you being a Dark Side effected Thomas more deeply than any of us thought.” Virgil opened his mouth to retort before realizing that the Prince had just voiced his biggest fear. The thought of what Thomas might think of him now had weighed heavily on him for the past week. Had he affected their host more than normal, making him doubt not just Virgil, but the videos that had led to Thomas discovering so many things about himself?

“Whoa, hey, pump the breaks Princey.” Thomas began, a steeliness forming in his gaze. “None of this has anything to do with Virgil’s secret not being a secret anymore.”

“Then what is this all about?” Logan asked and their host floundered for a moment before his eyes dated towards the floor.

“I-I don’t know. It’s nothing guys. I’m probably just blowing things out of proportion.”

“ _Lying_ to ourselves, Thomas?” Roman rebuked with a raised eyebrow. “You know that doesn’t solve anything except summon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“A Voldemort reference? Seriously?” Virgil replied with distaste and the Prince shrugged.

“I’m branching out.” He pivoted his hip and gave the others an unimpressed look. “Do you know how _hard_ it is to keep coming up with names connected to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” He turned back to their host; eyes oddly intense. For a moment, Anxiety thought his left iris looked almost yellow. “Back on topic—what _is_ the problem Thomas?”

“Yeah, kiddo, you know you can tell us anything.” Patton added lightly.

“I guess I just feel like…”

“Like?” Logan repeated when their host paused for a moment too long.

“Like everything I’ve made is trash!” Thomas groaned with an explosive sigh.

“What?! No, Thomas, of course that’s not tr–” Morality began, only to have his hand jump up and cover his mouth, cutting off the rest of his words. The other Sides startled at this, save for Roman, who was still staring unblinkingly at their host.

“But _why_ do you feel like that?”

“I don’t know!” Thomas shouted before burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking and his voice wobbling. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this! All week I’ve been feeling pretty low, you know, I just figured it was everything weighing me down. The callback, the wedding, the bad thoughts that wouldn’t leave me alone, but this morning when I woke up everything thing I’ve done, everything I want—it all seems so… unimportant. Meaningless.” The young man startled when he heard clapping and he looked up at Roman, who stared back at him with a severe frown.

“Congratulations, Thomas. You’ve found the problem, and all on your own too. _I’m so impressed._ ”

“Wha—Roman?”

“That’s not Roman.” Virgil growled as he glared daggers at the other Side. “That’s Deceit.” In the blink of an eye, the princely visage disappeared, revealing the dishonest Side in all his glory.

“Deceit?!”

“What have you done with Roman!” Morality shouted and the Dark Side merely smirked at the others while admiring his gloved hands.

“Why Patton, _so quick_ to throw around blame.” He drawled while eyeing the others. “What makes you think I had anything to do with his… _absence?_ ”

“Because you’re the bad guy and Roman is the hero!” The emotional side pointed out and Deceit laughed in amusement.

“ _Perhaps_ , but this time I can assure you that the villain in this _scenario_ is not me.”

“Another villain?” Patton muttered before shouting in realization. "The Duke!"

“Did someone say dukey?”

“Oh god!” Thomas shouted as he shut his eyes, an action that Patton copied while the others made faces of disgust. “Why?! Why?!”

“…Were you showering in blood?” Deceit asked his fellow Dark Side, who had appeared next to him. The other half of Creativity was covered blood and nothing elsewise in the way of clothes. Remus turned to him with a wide grin, left eyelid twitching reflexively at the blood that continued to drip into his eye.

“Of course not silly, I’m not a heathen!” The drenched Side turned to the others as he spoke, winking with more flair than was necessary. “It was a hot tub.”

“Why?!” Thomas continued to shout in the background.

“La-la-la-la-la-la~” Patton sang loudly with his eyes scrunched shut and fingers in his ears. “Singing makes everything better~ That’s what my best friend, Roman, taught me~”

“What up bitches!” Remus shouted while Virgil scowled at the ceiling.

“Put on some clothes!”

“…What kind of blood–” Logic began, unable to help his curiosity.

“Do not answer that!” Anxiety shouted and the two Dark Sides exchanged amused looks.

"So my squamate squad-mate, what got you to slither out of your little hidey-hole?" Remus asked, but not before snapping his fingers to reluctantly clean himself and summon forth clothes. The others watched him carefully for a moment before turning to the scaly Side.

"How could I stay on the sidelines when Thomas so _obviously_ needs help?"

"He doesn't need your kind of help." Anxiety growled angrily.

" _Maybe not_ , but the three of you are far more likely to muck things up without me along for the ride."

"Are we going on a trip?" Logan whispered to Virgil, who shook his head in exasperation.

"Oooo, is this about my bro-bro's... little problem?" Remus before breaking out into mad giggles.

"Wait, you know what's wrong with Roman?" Thomas asked.

"Of course I do! I'm his twin, I know when he falls into one of his funks."

"The "funks" are caused by Roman?" Logic questioned. "I asked his opinion on them years ago and he claimed to be clueless." 

"Goodness, Roman lied to you?" Deceit gasped. "How dare he do the _unimaginable._ " Remus snorted.

"Hold on, what are these funks you guys are talking about?"

"You mentioned it yourself, Thomas. You were feeling pretty bad this week, and while a lot of things contributed to that, you've experienced this kind of thing before. I think the first funk you had was back in middle school."

"Oh yeah, I was having a lot of trouble in math. I just couldn't wrap my head around what they were teaching. And then there were my friends, who had started to spend a lot time with other people. Plus, I was freaking out over how I still wasn't crushing on any girls."

"I was _barely_ present during those years." Deceit commented idly. "You weren't lying to yourself _at all_ about your sexuality."

"Oh I know, all that repression gave me so much to work with!" Remus commented with a pleased squeal in his voice.

"There was just so much going on." Thomas continued, trying to ignore peanut gallery. "I remember feeling really crumby for a while there."

"But your family noticed you were struggling and helped out." Virgil stated while continuing to glare at the Dark Sides.

"Right, my brothers tutored me in math and my parents suggested I try out some after school activities to make more friends. That's when I joined the drama club and really started to take acting seriously."

"The problem was that we couldn't find the source of your "funk"." Logic explained more plainly. "You weren't just feeling sadness or being overwhelmed—you were having negative thoughts about yourself."

"I really didn't enjoy those moments." Patton added sullenly. "All I wanted to do was give you a big hug and tell you everything was gonna be okay."

"Yeah, those kind of thoughts did not help my nerves any." Virgil grumbled from his corner.

"And your saying that Roman is causing these funks?" Thomas asked in concern. "Isn't he supposed to represent good stuff? Like my fantasies and romantic side?" He glanced furtively towards Remus. "Shouldn't these funks come from..."

"Moi?" The Dark Side said dramatically as he put a hand to his chest. "Thomas, I'm hurt!"

"Not quite. Roman may represent characteristics that are viewed positively—your hopes, dreams, and so on, but he is also your ego—he represents how you feel yourself."

"Oh that's right, he was all bruised up after that awful audition last year." Thomas replied as he frowned. "I wasn't feeling to good about myself at the time, but you and Virgil helped me turn that around Logan. And I'm not feeling bad at the moment, just meh, you know?"

"Which means your not feeling your ego at all." Logic concluded. "This requires further testing. Thomas, give us a new idea for a new video."

"Oh, er, sure. Put me on the spot why don't ya." Their host grumbled lowly while shifting in his spot. "Okay, um, how about a video dealing with something happening in my life... and you guys help me figure it out?" He said hesitatingly.

"That's what we do every time." Virgil pointed out.

"Ugh, right, right. That was stupid." Thomas groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

"Hey there mister, that was not stupid." Patton stated sternly. "I will not tolerate that kind of talk."

"God, why is this so hard! I'm drawing a blank."

"It appears my hypothesis is correct." Logan hummed as he studied their host. "You're not getting any stimulation from Roman. Your self-image is full of indifference and your creativity is practically nonexistent."

"So what does that mean?" Thomas asked apprehensively.

"He's saying that Princey has ducked out."

"Quack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: “Oh, hello Remus. Welcome to the story. Please don’t gross out the readers.”  
> Remus: *licking a stick of deodorant* “Have you ever wondered what the inside of your belly button tastes like?”  
> Me: “…You’re gonna make writing this uncomfortable and needlessly difficult for me, aren’t you?”  
> Remus: *takes a bite* “Spoilers—it tastes like kitty litter that’s been sitting out in the sun for three days!”


End file.
